Project:Chat/Logs/25 May 2018
23:25:40 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:26:33 Karthiumsxope observation: Tayzaa is a Nightshade empire Savage for attacking a ZFF name 23:27:33 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 05:09:12 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 05:23:00 -!- Grudgeholderr has joined Special:Chat 05:23:03 -!- Grudgeholderr has joined Special:Chat 05:23:43 -!- Grudgeholderr has left Special:Chat 06:16:02 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" SUCC 06:31:04 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" hmm.... 07:27:02 craziest lag in zlap.io 07:27:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" good202 please stfu 07:40:30 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 07:55:09 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" wu 08:35:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" people 08:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" dont ask for the fucking link for my server because some huge assed potato decided to leak the link to the public 08:35:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" >:C 08:46:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" when u cant sleep so u wake up at 2 am for school 08:46:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also fallen u know if ur the one who made the server u can just make all the links unuseable 08:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" right 09:17:18 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" mm 09:22:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:22:51 woty de fock happened last neeght 09:45:53 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" mmm 10:25:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:25:51 Hello? 10:25:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 10:27:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:29:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:29:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:29:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you're Ursuuling like crazy yp 10:29:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yo 10:47:46 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" mmm 11:10:18 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 11:11:00 get for sandbox hope, spawned the alpha sandbox, 12 pentagons in sandbox 11:41:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:42:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:42:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:45:36 back 11:46:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" front 11:46:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" top 11:46:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bottom 11:46:22 was i ursuuling? 11:46:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Very. 11:46:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" Much. 11:46:33 im a mid, not a top nor a bot 11:46:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im a right 11:48:46 Sandbox good202: Hello good202. multiple player? 11:49:56 Rawr 11:50:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <-< 11:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey temz 11:50:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do you like my new pfp 11:51:01 how convenient CUZ I CANT SEE IT DAMNIT 11:51:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hm 11:51:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ye 11:51:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dat nice 11:51:55 new link sandbox: multipling players 11:53:14 diep.io/#3326F6130073C862DB8B 11:56:04 dead 11:57:33 the duplicater 12:14:02 diep.io/#3326F6130073FBC2F2D2 12:18:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:25:32 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 12:27:05 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" h 12:27:17 Hello. 12:27:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 12:32:23 hey ozun oldun, find the orange pentagon needed - diep.io/#3326F6130073AF333876 12:40:12 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" The orange pentagon doesn't exist 12:40:46 My real friends don't exist. 12:41:41 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Rip 12:41:46 orange pentagon were undiscovered polygon, still existed 12:42:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Orange polygons don't exist 12:42:19 I'm really bored 12:42:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 12:42:28 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Same 12:42:41 I have like nothing to do 12:42:44 Cyan triangle in diep.io reddit - 2 top undiscovered polygons existed! 12:42:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" um no 12:42:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No 12:43:00 Blue triangle - 3 top undiscovered polygons existed! 12:43:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Where are the images 12:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Let's see them 12:43:30 I have a sudden urge to play geometry dash and beat shit in it 12:43:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well why aren't you doing so then 12:43:47 i just did so 12:44:12 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yeah those polygons don't exist 12:44:28 in4 he posts a picture here 12:44:37 inb4* 12:44:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" inb4 it's terribly made in MS Pain 12:44:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Hi 12:44:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 12:44:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" hey 12:44:59 so uhm i just downgraded my windows 10 12:45:09 since it was freezing like crazy every so often 12:46:18 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good202 is a trash player at sandbox 12:46:28 hello danish 12:46:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ikr 12:46:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Just keeps killing me with an ac 12:46:38 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:46:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" He was using a booster 12:46:41 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:46:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" What a good player... not 12:46:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I killed him with an Auto 5 12:46:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I was lagging 12:47:11 wait are you guys playing rn? 12:47:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Cap and Good202 probably are, but I'm not. 12:48:06 I'll go now... 12:48:07 bye 12:49:13 Danish Pastry 12:54:45 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 13:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" rip 13:51:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 13:51:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:01:30 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:01:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:03:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:04:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:04:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:05:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:05:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:06:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:06:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:07:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:07:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:07:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:07:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:08:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:08:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:09:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:09:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:10:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:10:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:17:01 Also. 15:17:03 Hi. 15:17:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hello there 15:19:07 So, how are you? 15:19:14 I said "Hi." a bit late. 15:19:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'm good 15:19:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You? 15:21:28 Thankfully, okay. 15:21:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nice 15:21:55 I am still buffeting ignorance here. 15:25:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:25:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:26:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Anyways 15:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You were mentioning your old Warzone Mode? 15:27:30 Yes? 15:27:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" What did you have to say about it 15:28:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You asked me if I remembered it or no 15:31:26 I just was going to show something, but I remembered that I already did. 15:31:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 15:31:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Show what? 15:35:23 The img="diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vacuum_Missle_Ready.png" 15:35:31 The Vacuum Imploder. 15:35:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Oh yes I remember that 15:36:44 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:42:32 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:43:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:43:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:43:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:44:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:45:09 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" ICE STOP 15:45:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't think he has any control over it tbh 15:45:27 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:45:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:45:45 Khit 15:45:49 Enough 15:45:58 Either get in or stay out 15:46:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:46:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I really don't think he has any control over it? 15:46:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Probably AFK 15:46:35 Maybe maybe not... Does it do that when someone is afk? 15:46:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" ? 15:48:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" probably 15:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 15:48:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm back 15:48:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that or bad internet 15:48:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:48:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:48:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:48:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" Sent from my Commodore 64 15:50:14 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" God I hate this. Should I just kick him from chat? 15:50:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Probably not 15:50:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You can't kick him for something involuntary 15:50:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he's probably unaware that he's Ursuuling 15:51:21 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Right. That's a valid reason 15:53:05 sandbox hope: enemy battle and find orange pentagon diep.io/#3336E6B60051EA1007F6 15:53:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" There is no orange pentagon 15:53:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Good202 being delirious as always 15:53:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Don't waste your time lad 15:54:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ^ 15:56:04 hardest challenge - good202 vs. battleship enemy 15:56:15 good202 = overlord 15:56:48 find green square needed in sandbox hope 15:59:12 k 15:59:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Could take hours if not days tho 16:00:06 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:00:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I've only ever found one 16:00:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and I was in death spec that time 16:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Exactly 16:00:32 Sandbox Hope: bARENA CLOSED 16:01:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" If u take breaks from diep.io then could take up to 1 year to find ONE green shape 16:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" I've seen just bONE/b green Pentagon 16:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> And yesterday I saw Green Square on low health 16:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> But I accidentally shot it :( 16:02:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" It died 16:03:01 ARENA CLOSER!! RUN TOR SANDBOX HOPE 16:03:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" It could take around a week of playing diep.io STRAIGHT (bNOi* BREAKS) to find */iONE/b green shape 16:03:26 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" it's all lady luck 16:04:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ^ 16:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" If you're unlucky Windows 10 will expire before u can find one 16:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> You'll have to upgrade 16:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> It'll close the tab 16:04:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Life is an interesting mistress 16:04:25 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Wow taking my words XD 16:04:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ohno i just got exposed )))))): 16:04:39 diep.io/#3326F6930076EA239404 - i get unlucky hope green square - arena killers 16:04:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Sniped 16:05:09 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:05:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o h n o 16:05:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" rip 16:05:58 all systems online 16:06:13 16:06:14 getting hurt 16:06:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" do i begin ursuuling 16:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" no please 16:08:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" who crashed the bot 16:08:25 testing 16:08:32 It's online 16:08:37 Ozun just refreshes 16:09:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I think I'm too fast for chat lol 16:09:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" My rate of Ursuuling is 2.5/sec 16:09:28 stop, have players are overlord 16:10:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" Omg 16:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" SPARKY USED AN EMOTE 16:11:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I do that all the time 16:11:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I find it rather :excellent 16:11:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 16:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Thank you for not making it whole 16:11:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" \:excellent\: 16:11:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" RIP BOT 16:11:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 16:11:31 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:11:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" :excellent 16:11:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The Escape is your best friend 16:11:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" My colon was conquered 16:11:51 test 16:11:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and I can do excellent without doing excellent 16:11:59 c="red" ooooops! 16:12:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" XD 16:12:03 16:12:03 i see the code 16:12:22 and, trashy noobs 16:12:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oof 16:12:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Why u call me a noob? 16:12:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" :oof: 16:13:05 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Sparky enough 16:13:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Testing if emotes from other servers crash it 16:13:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Which apparently they don't 16:13:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" people don't know how to do it so they will mess up the bot 16:13:36 testing 123 testing 123 16:13:39 cruel and trashy 16:13:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" That oof was an actual external emote without escapes BTW 16:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Except I don't have Nitro 16:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" At least I'm not delirious Good 16:14:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Finding something that doesn't exist 16:14:09 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" So IDK what the point of that even was but eh 16:14:41 I feel harassed 16:15:03 Good202 harassed me calling me trashy 16:15:08 That's against the rules 16:15:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" If I was trash, I'd pour myself all over everyone and show them why you don't mess with trash cans 16:16:07 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" If I was trash then I wouldn't exist because I'm not 16:16:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I... 16:16:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" have no idea what we're doing anymore./ 16:16:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Great way to spend your days. 16:16:34 <Özün_Oldun> else" Anything Green? 16:16:54 you win 16:17:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Arena closed: no players can join 16:18:59 Continue your tests lad. I was just being cancer 16:20:51 hardest challenge - the factory 16:23:10 mothership - hardest 16:24:52 the factory 16:25:02 *PTSD from super meat boy* 16:26:02 people: how do you feel in critical situations 16:26:04 me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N_RZJUAQY4 16:26:09 KILL ALL POSSIBLE WITNESSES 16:29:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 16:29:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm here 16:31:49 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" oof 16:33:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" GUYS BIG DIEP UPDATE 16:36:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no it didn't 16:36:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" No 16:37:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" IS SECRET 16:37:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't see any new tanks 16:37:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" AUTO SMASHER GOT BUFFED 16:37:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" I TESTED 16:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" RAMMED INTO AN ALPHA PENTAGON 16:37:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ?? 16:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" IT DIED AND I SURVIVED 16:37:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" AS AUTO SMASHER 16:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Are you sure you weren't on God Mode? 16:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I don't believe you at all 16:38:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" ^ 16:38:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" I WASNT 16:38:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" GOD MODE: OFF 16:38:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well 16:38:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" OK 16:38:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" 3 16:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Let's see 16:38:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" 2 16:38:32 <Özün_Oldun> else" 1 16:38:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" excuse me 16:38:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" TROLLOLOLOL 16:38:55 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" -_- 16:39:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 16:39:05 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Stop wasting my time 16:39:25 <Özün_Oldun> else" ican't stop laughing lol/i 16:39:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Tidal your art is the best art 16:39:37 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" If you laugh at that... You have a sad life 16:39:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" Nice art 16:39:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hecc grav exists 16:39:50 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No u 16:39:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" No I was laughing at the troll 16:40:01 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Did he make Titanititan 16:40:07 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Or whatever? 16:40:12 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Like all of the art? 16:40:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Maybe 16:40:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I made my own, he made his 16:40:24 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm asking TIDAL 16:40:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oh haha 16:40:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" He's good tho 16:40:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Apostle of Panzer 16:40:39 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Grav is Supreme 16:41:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Also, what's the tank with the highest damage per second in a single direction? 16:41:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" Triplet 16:41:25 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I would guess Sprayer 16:41:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No one has calculated it 16:41:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" Actually it's rocketeer 16:42:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Gotta maul this Alpha Pentagon that killed me. 16:42:02 <Özün_Oldun> else" If maxed out can kill Alpha Pentagon 16:42:09 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Is there proof of testing? 16:42:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Not that I know of 16:42:20 <Özün_Oldun> else" Try it 16:42:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I mean Destroyers effectively kill them 16:42:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright it ded 16:42:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" Did rocketeer kill it 16:42:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 16:42:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I was using Sprayer 16:42:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 16:43:20 <Özün_Oldun> else" But can u get another alpha Pentagon 16:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I was supposed to create Project:Discord 16:43:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Rip 16:43:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 16:43:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do it 16:43:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nah no motivation 16:43:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 16:44:10 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nah 16:44:20 <Özün_Oldun> else" Says on wikia that rocketeer missiles will penetrate through alpha Pentagon 16:44:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal can u get another Alpha Pentagon and test it 16:44:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" I didn't edit that tho 16:44:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Use Fighter until u see one 16:44:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" >Can I get another Alpha Pentagon 16:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then ram it 16:45:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" U will die 16:45:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" Turn into rocketeer 0/0/7/7/7/7/5/0 16:45:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then shoot it bONCE/b. 16:45:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" See if it dies 16:46:02 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hey look who else has a pc num nuts? 16:46:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" YOU 16:46:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Can't play now 16:46:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" and why not 16:46:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" On mobile 16:46:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" siiiigh. 16:46:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Sounds like a you problem 16:46:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" Anyway can u test ig 16:46:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" It 16:46:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yeah I can test it 16:47:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Turn into rocketeer 0/0/7/7/7/7/5/0 16:47:13 <Özün_Oldun> Then shoot it bONCE/b. 16:47:34 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Dang got an alpha pentagon!! 16:47:36 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Already 16:47:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" Good 16:47:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" Screenshot? 16:47:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" 16:47:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" GOT YOU 16:48:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" ... 16:48:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" PRANKED 16:48:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" ^_^ 16:48:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" is that your hand? 16:48:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" noob 16:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No 16:48:15 gray booster in sandbox hope. destroyed my alpha pentagon, AAAAAAA NOOOOO! 16:48:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 16:48:37 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" 16:48:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" Someone GET ALPHA PENTAGON FOR REAL 16:48:50 Grayocalypse 16:49:02 Good202 killed by gray booster 16:49:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nah I'm talking to a chica 16:49:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alpha Pentagon ain't showing up 16:49:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" Kill everything with fighter 0/0/5/0/7/7/7/7 until it shows up 16:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" That's my build so u shouldn't die 16:50:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" Unless you're a noob at fighter 16:50:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Body damage will protect u 16:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I like eggs 16:50:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" Which type of eggs are you talking about 16:50:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alpha still ain't showing up... 16:51:02 <Özün_Oldun> else" Try 16:51:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" Takes a while 16:51:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Once it's there take screenshot 16:51:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't have the patience. 16:52:05 <Özün_Oldun> else" Use your hurricane octo 16:52:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" Theb 16:52:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nor do I have the internet. 16:52:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then 16:52:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" C+E 16:52:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ridiculous lag is taking over 16:52:46 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:ERKPEOPHET 16:52:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" Just use hurricane Octo with C+E 16:52:53 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" rip 16:52:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" What about it 16:53:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what about ERKPEOPHET 16:53:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sgit ninja'd/s 16:53:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" What about FIGHTERPEOPHET? 16:53:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" XD 16:54:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ah are you up to date on ToD and Terraria Calamity 16:54:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi sparky 16:54:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 16:54:37 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" C'mon load 16:55:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Loading time for Captain Hayden : 46786229 mins 16:55:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" How can one small video be 22 mb 16:55:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o_o 16:55:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 16:56:08 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Well it doesn't matter now 16:56:39 c="black"british cat 16:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Should have just sent a link 16:57:32 britishy lmao and catty 16:57:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" iree/i 17:14:49 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:14:50 get back in here 17:16:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:16:56 !updatelogs 17:16:56 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 17:17:02 alright Bridge is back up for good 17:17:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Has the security breach been fixed? 17:17:24 May 18th, 2016 - beginning of the diep.io update 17:17:47 May 18th, 2050 - ending of the diep.io update 17:18:10 diep.io 2050 - the disconnected 17:18:20 actually wasnt 99999... 99 BCE the ending of diep updates 17:18:25 thats how long ago it feels 17:18:37 the end, 2050 - the discontiuned diep.io 17:19:08 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" test 17:19:08 diep.io update - 2016 begin, 2050 ending, so discontiuned 17:19:30 last him arras.surgh.sh is new diep.io 17:42:54 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:43:04 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 17:43:04 are emotes working this time 17:44:02 �� 17:44:15 yes it's working 17:44:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:45:00 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:53:34 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:53:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Good 17:53:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Y’all got lucky 17:54:36 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" is ozun propsending emotes from here to dw chat [2018-05-25 17:54:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" No 17:55:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" & will not, until its profile picture changes again 17:55:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" You just destroyed the logs for the past hour two 17:55:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" They’re gone 18:03:48 how to anger everyone by stating da fokin trut 18:03:48 1 18:03:53 Overwatch is a tf2 ripoff 18:04:10 2. 18:04:22 CS:GO is a HL2 Deathmatch Ripoff 18:06:06 3. the paul brothers don't have the right to live longer than kitty0607 and edd gould did (r.i.p. both. fak yuo leukemius) 18:06:48 4. new generations of humanity are absolute shit leading to number 5 18:06:58 5. We'll self destruct in a few years 18:08:55 6. the school system has HORRIBLY failed us 18:14:40 7. We shouldn't have electe- *gets muffled* 18:25:57 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:31:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:39:11 paul brothers? 18:41:32 J. Paul and L. Paul 18:41:36 those maddafakars 18:41:40 brb 18:42:46 you mean jackass and uhhhh 18:42:55 insult that starts with the letter L? 19:24:35 -!- Agentant78 has left Special:Chat 19:25:01 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 19:49:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:55:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi ursuulers 19:56:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" Named boss 19:56:40 shush 19:56:44 falcons are better 19:57:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" No! 19:58:21 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:02:36 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" <@302224327464714251> I will chase u down for this 20:06:17 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" When u die to an auto smasher 20:07:42 -!- Agentant78 has left Special:Chat 20:07:53 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:41 oh i dont die to auto smashers 20:11:50 the only time i ever did was in sandbox 20:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" How did it feel tho 20:14:07 not bad cuz after that i rekt them with a triple shot 20:14:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Lol triple shot is bad too XF 20:14:34 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" XD 20:14:53 triple shot op m8 20:15:01 1v1 me 20:15:09 triangle vs tri shot 20:16:19 or r u too chikcen? 20:16:22 bok bok 20:16:28 *chicken noises* 20:17:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Can't play 20:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 21:17 here 20:18:26 lol u r too scared 20:18:42 cuz u r afraid u will be beaten by a TRIPLE SHOT 20:18:55 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I have no computer 20:18:59 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" That's why 20:19:04 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Maybe tomorrow k 20:19:32 no thx i wont be here 2morrow 20:20:28 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" :( 20:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Sunday 20:23:06 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 21:49:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:11:22 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 22:16:46 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 23:38:50 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:38:51 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 25